


Driving Home For Christmas

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Forever Home, Future Fic, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Inspired by the Christmas song - Driving Home for Christmas by Chris ReaPhil is on his way home to his husband and two children, Dil and Susie after going to have a meeting with someone regarding a house they had bought.





	Driving Home For Christmas

Phil's POV 

I got into the car, immediately turning the key in the slot to bring the vehicle to life. I flicked the heating switch up almost as high as it would go to combat how cold it was outside the small metal walls. The heat burst through the ventilators quicker than water goes through a tap, filing the small space with lukewarm air that brought feeling back to the icicles that I called fingers. After waiting a few moments to be able to see through my windscreen once again, I quickly texted to say I was just about to drive home and that I missed him and the children with all my heart, which surprisingly wasn't an understatement. I grinned when I got a reply almost immediately. 

From: Daniel Howlter The kids are so excited for Daddy to come home, I told them you'd be almost an hour but they decided to sit on dining chairs at the window so they could see the car pull up. They're too precious I swear. We Love you so much Philly xoxox 

I began to make my way through the streets as fast as the speed limit would allow me. Knowing that my children were physically waiting by the window for my arrival was the most beautiful thing. I physically ached to have them with me once more. At least I had exciting news for them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan's POV 

I was so bloody excited to see what Phil had to say about the house we'd put an offer in for. Today was Christmas Eve after all, there had to be something good to tell us right? I tried to shake the worries out of my head as I looked at our two children sitting in front of the window, waiting for their Daddy to return home to watch a movie with them before they went to bed. Dil and Susie were so like Phil it was unbelievable, considering how the children were conceived. Dil was biologically Mine and Dil being biologically Phil's through surrogate. We wanted to adopt, but at the same time we knew that we really wanted to have children of our own, so we did it this way seeing as we knew we wanted two or three children anyway. 

Dil was sitting with his chair pushed beside Susie's and they were hugging one another, which was so beautiful with the christmas tree in the corner beside them. I stood behind them and used my camera phone to snap a photograph of the beautiful scene, sending it to Phil as well as both of our parents and I had captioned it 'waiting for Daddy'. 

Almost half an hour later I had been stirred from where I was finishing decorating the gingerbread biscuits I had baked, the children carefully getting down from the chairs and diving towards the front door. "Papa!! Daddy's home!!" They squealed excitedly, my blood beginning to race around my own body with excitement at my husband being home more so than if he had news from the meeting. I heard the jingle of keys followed by the front door opening which made me completely stop what I was doing in favour of having a hug from my husband. I walked out of the kitchen to find Phil kneeling on the floor beside the front door holding both children to him tightly as he sighed with relief. Dil and Susie walked away with their tiny feet pattering along the wooden floor heading to sit on the sofa together and watch as I walked to Phil. He grabbed my hand and spun me towards him quickly which caused me to gasp before chuckling. After all of these years together he always managed to make me smile and feel just like that sixteen year old who was in awe with the boy on YouTube. We'd survived everything together. 

"Welcome Home, Daddy" I winked, unable to help myself. Phil just grinned, leaning forward to kiss me oh so gently before pulling back and plant one final kiss on the tip of my nose, "I'm so happy to be home, Bear" and just like that I felt like I had fell in love with him all over again. Our children were so young, being only four and five years old, but this was the kind of up bringing I was glad they got to have. Phil and I worked from home so we got to spend time with both of them and never miss out of any of their firsts. I looked up at Phil when I remembered why he went out in the first place. 

"Well, did we get the house?" I asked, suddenly feeling stupid for not asking before hand. Phil grinning at me like a love drunk idiot with his tongue poking through his teeth before answering. "We got our forever home Bear, we're just have to sign the contracts and we could be in Mid-January" a single tear erupting from his waterline which I wiped away with a thumb. "We finally got our forever home, like we had always wanted. With our two children and the chance to get a dog or two." Both of us began crying then, like a heavy weight had been lifted off of our shoulders. We didn't need to raise our children in a duplex apartment anymore, they'd have a garden to run around in and a pet to play with and we'd all be so happy. 

"Merry Christmas, Philly" I said, feeling as though it was truly a christmas miracle to get everything we'd ever wanted.

"Merry Christmas, Bear"


End file.
